RWBYRSWEEK: BlakeCardin
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: RWBYRSWEEK Day 5: Blake/Cardin Relationship: Antagonistic?


Blake is sitting under a tree, reading the book that is in her hands. Cardin watches her from a bench in the courtyard. He had started to hear rumors that under that black bow that Blake always wears, is a pair of cat ears. He wants to know if the rumors are true, that Blake is a faunus in disguise. He doesn't know how to find this out. He can't out right go up to Blake and ask if the rumors are true. She can easily denied them and walk away from him. If he is going to find out if she is a faunus, he is going to have to use his words carefully.

Cardin stands up from the bench, and starts to walk over to Blake. When he gets under the tree, Blake doesn't bother to acknowledge his presence. Either she is too lost in the book to notice, or she doesn't care that he is standing in front of her. Cardin clears his throat, trying to get Blake's attention. She sighs, and closes her book, leaving her finger in her page. She defiantly was just ignoring Cardin.

"What do you want? I am in the middle of a book." Blake informs Cardin.

"I wanted to ask you a question."He tells her.

"Whatever type of question you have, I am sure you can ask one of your teammates."

"I don't think they can answer the question that I need to be answered."

"Well, I am still sure that someone else can answer it. Now, if you don't mind, I am going back to my book."

Blake reopens her book, and starts to read were she had left off. Cardin leans over, and pushes Blake's book backwards so that she is looking at him.

"What's the matter? _Cat_ got your tongue?" Cardin asks with a sly smile.

Blake gulps before she speaks.

"What do you want from me?"

"What's under your bow? You wear it all the time."

"It is none of your business."

"I'm not going to leave till you answer my question."

"Well, I am not answering it."

Blake stands up. She is about to leave, but Cardin places his hands on the bark of the tree, trapping Blake. She holds her books against her chest, and looks back at Cardin.

"Where do you think you are going? Does the little kitty cat have some place to be?" He asks.

"I am going back to my room." Blake says through her teeth.

"Not till you answer my question."

"Like I said, it is none of your business! Now let me go."

Cardin looks up. He takes one of his hands off of the tree, and goes to reach for Blake's bow. Blake quickly grasps Cardin's outstretch hand before he can reach the bow. She grips it tightly.

"Don't you dare." Blake growls at Cardin.

"Hmph. You seem to be hiding something under there, aren't you? I bet that there are a pair of cat ears under that bow." Cardin grins.

"Why does that matter too you? You should learn to mind your own business and to keep your nose out of others."

Blake lets go of Cardin's hand, and begins to walk away from him.

"Why are you hiding it? Are you ashamed of your faunus heritage?" Cardin asks Blake.

She stops short, and spins on her heels to face him. Cardin is grinning with his arms across his chest. Blake bites the inside of her cheek.

"Why must you be like that? Why, in god's name, must you be like that? Is there something that you just find about us that makes you think you are better than us?" Blake asks him.

"That is because we are." Cardin answers her.

"No, you are not. I don't know what makes you think that you are, but you are not."

"What, do you think that _you _are better?"

"No, I think that we are equal. No one person is better than the other. That goes for both humans and faunuses. But you guys don't seem to understand that. Now, if you don't mind, I should be heading back to my room." Blake begins to walk away.

"See you later faunny."

* * *

**another sucky one...sorry. The thing is, that I need to write out the next two TONIGHT because I am at my dad's tomorrow and will not have my laptop. Then,Saturday the scots come,and I am off for the week. Maybe I will post the two tonight, if I am not dead because i was writing so much. The last two are Yang/Ruby and Ruby/Jaune, and if you have seen some of my stories from before, you know I have written about them before**


End file.
